


The Paths of the Living (Art)

by MistressKat



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for moth2fic's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/446188">The Paths of the Living.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Paths of the Living (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moth2fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Paths of the Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/446188) by [moth2fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/pseuds/moth2fic). 



> Birthday present for the awesome moth2fic.

Cover Art. Now go read the fic for it is lovely!

 


End file.
